native to the aliens
by Well of Allsparks
Summary: i trusted these aliens, the same race thats kept the earth in all fear all these years, more than my own race. But could I even really be considered a human?
1. Chapter 1

Sorry, I know I should be working on 'abnormal normalitys', but my mind is just not giving me any juice. Working on stories comes naturally usually, I have written for hours on end, my record was about six or seven, without coming to any problem, but every once in awhile, my mind goes dead and I have to write something else. This is one of those times, and sometimes my interest in the story doesn't last until I can write more in it. I say this in caution. So here is another new story. I've written many different versions of it on my phone, but never completed them. Not really. It seems to be the first chapter to a story, but I only write it for this part, I dreamt it and thought it would be an awesome fanfic. I don't expect it to be a hit, but 'thoughts' obviously was, so here you go.

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers, only the paranoid freak in my head dose, according to it.

Earth has lived in fear for decades. Every town only going outside during the day, and only for short periods. I see it pointless really. The aliens that come every so often to towns around the world to take humans and do who knows what with them could easily break into your house and nab you from under your bed. And when they come, people evacuate their houses and run for their lives.

See? Pointless.

How do I know this? I've lived through these raids many times. For some reason, take me. I walk down the street as everyone else runs; I stay in the basement and come up to see my house not even touched. So I move from town to town, trying to stay where there is population. But I've come to see this as pointless also.

I never get a job, never make friends, other humans seem to avoid me. Why? Because I'm the freak with the strange, slightly glowing, blue eyes. The freak that talks weird. The freak who talks like _them_, though no one knows it.

No one understands our invaders, except me. People just think I talk weird, make up my own terms, but I use their terms. I used them long before I ever saw one, let alone herd one speak.

So why do I run with the others? I have no reason to; I have no family, not job, no friends. Nothing to miss. So I decided the next time my town is attacked, I would not run. Let them take me, it would make more of a life than fleeing every month.

So as soon as the screams started, I hauled a reclining lawn chair to my flat-top roof. I glanced out to the west, giant alien robots, coming my way. I sighed and set up my chair and laid down, trying to get some sleep in vain.

As the aliens neared I was able to hear them, but what they said surprised me.

"Please, we mean you no harm. My men and I just wish to help, but we need your help in doing so. Please, calm down." My curiosity peeked, so I opened my eyes, they had blue optics instead of red. Never seen that before. Oh well, they're all the same. Hey probably just want it easier to grab us without killing us. I closed my eyes again and flipped onto my back.

They continued the useless talking, and neared my house. Finally they spotted me and walked closer.

"Why does this one not run?" one asked.

"Maybe he's offline." Said another.

"No, Jazz. He has a heartbeat, he must be recharging." A new one said.

"In this noise? Ratchet, you must be getting old." There was an irritated noise coming from where the third one was.

"You're right. I'm not recharging. It's actually kind of hard to do when you have alien robots hovering over you." I said without opening my eyes.

"Uh, sorry." The first one said, "He is either brave, or wishes to die. If he had spoken like that to a Decepticon, they would have off lined him."

"I can still hear you." I said, if they were going to take me to where ever they take all the other humans, why don't they just do it?

"But how? None of the other humans seem to be responding to us at all." He spoke to me again; I got the feeling he was the leader.

"That's because they don't understand you." I sat up and looked at them. "I guess you wouldn't realize that with all the running and the screaming." These five did not invoke fear in me as the others all did. I felt, oddly comfortable in their presence.

"But you do." This one hadn't spoken at all yet, he was yellow.

"Why is that?" they honestly looked curious. My eyebrows rose, I was skeptical about that.

"Because I'm the freak who understands your language." I said, trying to end the conversation, lying back down. "Now leave the sparkling alone." I was often referred to as 'that child'. But as I said, I automatically use their terms. Sparkling was one of them.

They made no move to leave, only stared at me in confusion. "What did you say?" the third one asked. I was at a loss as to why they were so confused. I used their terms on a regular basis, I didn't think twice about it.

"Now leave the _sparkling_ alone." The one in charge said, I suddenly realized what it was.

"Yeah, I'm the freak. Remember? I've also use your terms since I was little."

"Just out of curiosity, what else is different about you?" the yellow one asked.

To answer his question, I opened my eyes and, for the first time, looked him full in the face. He studied me for a moment, then gasped, looking at my eyes. I nodded and laid back down, closing my eyes once more.

"What? What is it Bumblebee?" the leader asked.

"His eyes, his eyes glow blue." He stuttered, not in fear or confusion, but in surprise. The reaction wasn't at all what I thought it would be.

"Optimus, you can't honestly think-"

"He can't-"

"-Just a human-"

"It's impossible. He must just have some kind of unique gene that reflects light."

"Ratchet." The leader commanded the third ones attention. "Do a scan. It could be possible." There was silence and I opened my eyes once more, curious as o what was happening. The other yellow one, with a small bit of red instead of black, was concentrating on something and he soon gasped and stared at me wide eyed.

"He is. There is All Spark energy in his system. The Decepticon attacks must have made his eyes blue. If he's against one side, he has to be on the other."

They turned to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Will you come with us? I have a feeling you could help us." The leader said. I glanced around, fearful people running around that hate me, no. a house I'm going to end up leaving anyway, no. I had no reason not to.

I was about to response as a sure, but one of the people below noticed me up here, talking to the aliens.

"Look! I told you he was one of them!" my head shot to see a woman pointing an accusing finger at me. I sighed and looked down, if they think I'm one of them, I will be. I nodded, still looking down; it was one thing for people to avoid me, another for them to plainly hate me.

I felt one of their hands cup my back, but didn't grab me. Once I realized it wasn't threatening, I realized they were trying to comfort me. I leaned back slightly, accepting the comfort.

"What did they say?" the black one, the one who had teased 'Ratchet', I guess Ratchet must be the yellow and red one. I looked up to notice they all had sad optics and the yellow and black one was the one comforting me.

"They were just accusing me." I smiled weakly. For some reason, I was more at ease with these aliens; I trusted them more than I have any human.

The one comforting me removed his hand and held it out, waiting instead of grabbing. I stood and climbed aboard his hand. With that, we took off, the chaos slowly dying down as they realized they were leaving.

I trusted these aliens for some unknown reason, but I knew I would like this one the most. It was only minutes later I realized what they had been skeptical about earlier.

I talked like them, these ones even more so than the others as I would soon realize, and understood them. Whatever this 'All Spark' was, it was theirs, not human, and it had something to do with me. My eyes glowed blue, while their optics glowed the same.

They think I'm partly like them, and the strange thing was, I didn't think it was all that preposterous.

* * *

thanks for reading, its probebly terrable, but i had to take a break from 'abnormal normalities'. then again, i didnt think 'thoughts' would be this good, but ive had 8 people favorite it in less than a day, five reviews in a third the time 'the fallen soldier' got five, and i love them all. thank you, i realy do love all of this, espcialy being a new writer with such praises of my stories. im sorry if i talk too much, but im just in awe. who knew reviewers had such an impact. now i promise to work on my chapter story, i already have it up on the next tab. jsut a warning, im going to make it two or three stories. the first movie and some time between the movies. the second movie and a bit after it. and a whole new adventure; with the Autobots knowing about Sam's gift, i cant decide if the fallen soldier shoud be in the third, or in the end of the second. anywayse, R&R


	2. Not a Chapter

Sorry this isn't actually a chapter, but I've been having issues within my family. I'm sorry guys, but the flames I've received earlier in many of my stories were actually from my uncle and brother. I probably should have told you all this before, but now I am. But, just so you know, whoever contacted him, that was great. I congratulate you. Awesome. (not sarcastic, you're my new best friend)


End file.
